Blink
by WolfPackx3
Summary: The only reason she was even around was because she was just part of his plan. She wasn't meant to be anything more than a piece of the puzzle. All it took was a blink for him to destroy her life, and he might of just destroyed her
1. Chapter 1

Here it is, the annual party held for the wealthiest people in Beacon Hills. As usual her date was her father. She had been doing this for some time already, and every year it's the same thing. She sees the same people talking about the same thing, money. It always seems to be what everyone wants to talk about. She smiles politely as people approach her father, there's never anyone around her age to actually have a real conversation with. She nods her head from time to time to make it seem like she's paying attention. When it gets to boring she begins to walk around, and there it is when she notices someone different.

She's never seen him before; she memorized the faces she always sees. It's his eyes that get her attention the most. Their hazel and they just seem to pop against his dark hair. Then it's his jaw line and the way he's just looking at her. She tries to hold his stare with the same intensity but she starts to feel something; she thinks its fear. She looks away and begins to walk to the balcony. She presses her back against the wall closing her eyes. A few moments later when she reopens them, he's there right in front of her.

She can feel her heart racing and he just smirks. They don't say anything; he just grabs her arm when she tries to go away. "You dropped this." He lifts up a gold bracelet in front of her. She gives him a shy smile as she reaches for it, but he pulls it back. "It's a beautiful isn't it?" He examined the bracelet before looking back at her.

She reached out with her hand. "It was a gift from my dad." She refused to look at him and focused on her bracelet. He just nods his head before handing it to her but he still blocks her path.

"How about a dance?" Without waiting for a reply he presses himself against her. She begins to look around hoping her father would see her trying to get away from him. He doesn't even seem to be fazed by her trying to pull away from him. "It's just a dance, I promise I won't bite."

"Do you always force girls to dance?" She asked before she could stop herself. She can feel herself being less tense as he sways them towards the main room. The question seems to intrigue him as his smirk gets larger. "Just the really pretty ones." He presses her into him. She looks down as she begins to blush.

"I'm Derek by the way." He leans back a little just to look down at her. She takes a breath before looking up at him, nodding her head. "Jasmine." She makes her reply short and sweet. She can hear the song he's made her dance to slowly come to an end, and pulls her hands in front of her chest.

"You don't really seem to be enjoying yourself." He asked as he pulled away from her. He knows he can't scare her off now; the plan was in full motion. He can hear her heartbeat and its racing, he knows she's in her right to be afraid but he has to find a way for her to trust him even if it's only a little. "You're the only person under the age of 20 in here." Jasmine crosses her arms and looks around.

"You get use to get after some time." She's looking around for her dad but she can't find him. Her eyes are jumping from every small group. She inhales deeply before looking back at Derek, might as well make the best of situation.

"Haven't seen you in a while Hale." His smirk dropped and looked at her dumbfounded. Her face portrayed no emotions has she looked over at him, meeting his eye.

"You still remember?" This time it was her turn to smirk. How could she not remember who he was or his family. A few years ago he was her tormentor; there was never a single day where he couldn't bully her. The age difference didn't matter to him.

"What do you want Derek?" Her tone wasn't friendly. After what happen he was gone, _they_ were gone. No traces, no letters, no nothing for a young girl to find them. Not when she was going through the same hell.

He saw her small smirk turn into a straight line. It was off though, he remembered her as that girl who was always smiling. She would always have a grin on even after he picked on her. "Why don't I tell you over a drink?" He extended his arm out for her. She walked pass him heading towards the drinks. As he handed her a cup, he watched as she slowly drank all of it.

Moments after she finished, it happened; the lights went off. She stayed still and she could hear everyone around. _Gun shot?_ She wasn't even able to think through before she started to get pushed. There were screams and people running around in the darkness. "Dad?" She screamed, trying to see in the dark. She could not lose her dad, not him. The tears were now in her eyes before Derek grabbed her elbow.

"It's okay, I got you." He began pulling her. She wasn't leaving without her dad; she tried pulling her arm back. When it wasn't working she tried shoving him off.

"Derek, my dad please! Go get him." She begged as she kept trying to make him let go. Derek went to a halt and started down at her. She was clueless about everything, he thought to himself. He has never seen anyone so blind. He inhaled deeply before looking away.

"Ok, but wait for me outside." She didn't get a chance to respond before she felt a pair of arms go around her waist pulling her. She could hear the person telling her everything was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay before she blanked out.

It was a pounding sensation, and she was wet. Jasmine groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She was surrounded by tress. As she tried to pull her arms up the leafs were beginning to stick to her. When she moved her right hand, pain shot through her. She cried out as she tried to cover her right side. That's when she noticed her dress was ripped down her side. She bit her lip as she slowly moved herself, she pulled her dress away. _A bite mark? What the hell happened?_ She buried her face into her elbow and cried. Her whole body was aching and something took a bite out of her. Jasmine tried stopping her cries as she heard tree branches snapping.

Than the growl was heard. This is it, that thing was coming back for her. She could hear that thing circling around her. As she slowly looked up she felt faint. Her eyes just wanted to shut with all the pain running through her body. Jasmine's head was beginning to drop but there it was; golden eyes starting right back at her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was shouting this time that got Jasmine to wake up. As she slowly opened her eyes she realized she was surrounded by pillows. The shouting was coming from only one person and it was outside the door. She no longer felt any pain inside of her. She slowly ran her hand through the bite but it was gone. When she looked down she realized two things; she was no longer in her dress and there was no scars or anything from that bite. Jasmine knows what she saw; it was on her right lower side. She kept touching the spot until the door opened. "Oh good you're up." He said in a bored tone. She knows him, she seen him in school before, Jackson.

"How'd I get here?" She asked shyly as she held on to the blanket. Jackson seemed really annoyed as he didn't even knowledge her question. He sat in the corner of his own bed and just crouched forward. The room stayed silent and it made Jasmine feel uncomfortable. She was in his room, on his bed, and wearing his t-shirt. She began hearing a sort of thumping sound and it was getting louder. As the sound began getting louder it also was becoming more rapid. She looked over at Jackson and he was clam, like he couldn't even hear it and he was smirking.

Jackson has seen her around school, they never spoken a word to one another. So when he found her on the floor, he didn't have to rescue her. When he saw her head just drop something inside of him felt sorry for her. From where he was standing he could see her dress was ripped and she was dirty with mud, leafs were sticking to her hair. He made sure his claws were hidden before he made his way towards her. When he got home he made sure not to make any noise as he made his way to his bedroom. He laid her out carefully before taking whatever was left of her dress and placed his t-shirt on her. Once he was finished he looked at her and she looked so fragile and broken, he ended up sleeping at the end of the bed to make sure she was going to be okay.

When he got up, he called Scott. He knows who bit her, and Scott was supposed to be looking out for Derek's next target. Scott and Stiles were on their way over here, and when he walked in she was poking at her side. As soon as he sat down he could hear her heart begin to race. He started to smirk because she was scaring herself with her own heartbeat. The more she panicked the faster her heart went. He grabbed her foot to stop her for a second.

"Relax, you're okay." He tried to say in a clam voice as he released her. Jasmine was now trying to take in deep breaths, the noise faded already but she picked up a different sound, or she thinks it something else. "It's normal." She eyed Jackson as he spoke to her; it was like he was reading her mind.

"What's normal?" He fully turned to look at her, and he raised his eyebrow at her. He sort of pouted his lip questioning her.

"It comes with the bite." She mimicked his expression.

"The bite?" As she looked at Jackson, she knew two things; either she wasn't crazy or he was crazy. She was aware there was a bite she had but hearing noises comes from a bite? She was leaning towards the second option, he was crazy. People do not hear noise after getting bitten. As Jackson looked at her he had two ideas; she was a really good actress or Derek hadn't explained what comes with the bite. But before he could question there was a knock on his door. Once he opened his door Stiles came tumbling in. Jasmine squealed from the bed and pulled the covers closer to her. Jackson rolled his eyes as Stiles tried to stand up as quickly as he could.

Once Scott stepped inside, all three boys stared at her. Jasmine placed a pillow in front of her, building a shield in front of her. "Well I really wasn't expected a lady wolf." Everyone's attention turned to Stiles. Did he just call her a wolf? _A wolf? _Ok, everyone else is just crazy.

"Yea, well, um. Why would you want the bite?" Scott tried to ask her as nicely as she could. He knew this life style and he knew no one else should want this. There are a few perks but too many responsibilities. Jasmine looked over at Jackson and then Scott.

"What bite? And why would I ask to be bitten?" She was angry but because she was confused. They're asking about a bite but she can't find any proof of that bite. Even if she did get bit, why would she ask for it? This time the guys looked at each other before looking back at her.

"What happen last night?" Scott took a step forward, but in the process Jasmine pressed the pillow closer to herself making Jackson growl at Scott. She took a deep breath. "I was at a party, the lights went out I couldn't find my dad. I blanked out when I woke up I was in the woods and now I'm here." As Scott looked at her, he could see how confused she was with everything. He grabbed Stiles and Jackson "She has no idea."

Jackson rolled his eyes, because that part was pretty clear. Stiles slowly looked over, recognizing her from class. He knew her, Jasmine, they weren't really friends they just happen to have the same classes, it's her smile he remembers the most. She always had a smile on, it was the second prettiest compared to Lydia's. Scott grabbed Stiles neck pulling him back to the conversation.

They were trying real hard to keep it as low as they could, she'll give them that much. She was trying to pick up something. "Derek." That's all it took, something inside her clicked. Before she knew what was happening she was off the bed and out the window. She felt the grass underneath her bare feet, when she looked up all three boys had the look of confusion on them. She didn't give it much thought before she took off running. _Get home._ That was the only thing running through her mind even when she could hear Jackson's voice telling her to stop. She wasn't planning on it though; she could hear the anger in his voice. Before she knew it she could see her fence, she's use to climbing over it. As soon as she reached the top she could see Scott followed by an angry looking Jackson.

"Good morning Miss. Brook." Jasmine heard Peter say. She smiled at the older gentleman as he opened the door. "Good morning Peter. If someone comes looking for me I was never here, okay?" He looked at her questioningly but nodded. He closed the door after her and looked at the main entrance, where a jeep was approaching. He shook his head, he knew the jeep belonged to the sheriff's son, he only wondered what Jasmine could have gotten herself into.

Jasmine ran up as quickly as she could, opening her father's door to find nothing, she ran to his office. It looked the same as if nothing had been moved. "Dear child, what are you wearing?" Jasmine turned to find her nanny looking at her with a stern look.

"Nothing, I swear! Rose, have you seen my father?" The older woman held out her hand for Jasmine to take, and began walking her to her room.

"Sweetheart, don't you remember he's off to a business conference this week." Rose sat Jasmine on her bed before picking out her pajamas. "Now why don't you just rest?" All Jasmine could do was nod, Rose would have told her if her father never made it home last night. She slowly walked over to her bathroom to change.

* * *

Meanwhile outside her house, Stiles and Scott were trying to play it smooth all they needed to do was distract the doorman. Jackson was on one side of the house waiting for the signal so he could go up and find her. He was ticked off to say the least; here they are trying to help while she runs away like they're the bad ones. Stiles gets off the car but before he can take a step forward there's a honk behind him. Behind his car pulls up a black camero, maybe his heart sinks just a little knowing where this is going.

Derek flashed Stiles as smile as he walked right pass him. "Good morning Peter." He said casually as he walked up the steps. The older gentleman couldn't believe his eyes. "Mr. Hale?" Derek flashed him a smile before he went over to hug him; Peter was in shock it's been so long since he's seen Derek.

"Peter, I told you call me Derek. Now, is Jasmine home?" As Derek pulled back he could see Peter fighting within himself whether to tell Derek the truth or not. Derek tilled his head a little and a small smirk slowly appeared on his face as he heard Scott warn that he was here. "Don't lie to me Pete; I know she began forcing you to lie because of me." Peter slowly smiled in amusement and opened the door for Derek.

* * *

She was cleaning her face off any make-up that had lasted the night. _These things can't happen to people like me, I've done nothing._ She was questioning her actions as she entered her room and hadn't notice the man in her bed. She closed her eyes as she inhaled but as soon as they opened she noticed him. He was just lying in her bed all relaxed without a care in the world. She was about to let a scream when there was a knock on her door.


End file.
